


Antiseptic

by hameru



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hameru/pseuds/hameru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saazbaum treats Slaine's wounds himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antiseptic

**Author's Note:**

> i suppose i should stop giving slaine the kicked puppy treatment but saazbaum seemed to have genuine affection for him and their strange relationship appeals to me.

Saazbaum treats Slaine's wounds himself.

Cruhteo did quite a number on the boy and he's still unconscious when Saazbaum lowers him onto the bed, head lolling to the side and fringe catching in his eyelashes. 

Welts swell beneath the sharp, narrow slashes of raw pink meat that clutter and crisscross his torso. Some are deeper than others, none critically so, but most deep enough to scar.

Saazbaum wrings out a cloth in warm water and scrubs them as gently as possible. Slaine makes a low, miserable mewl of a noise and his brows quiver, but he does not wake. Saazbaum uses methodical, horizontal motions and clears the wounds of bacteria and the grit they'd picked up on the way.

He hoists Slaine up and lets the boy's head rest against his collarbone as he moves on to clean the equally angry slashes on his back. Slaine lets out another sound and shifts a little.

"You're alright now," Saazbaum promises him in a firm, quiet tone, even though he highly doubts the boy is coming around.

And he's not. He remains limp and insensible as Saazbaum continues. He cleans his wrists and ankles too, chafed and red from the bite of his shackles. 

Cruhteo definitely went too far this time. He would've disapproved even this this wasn't Dr. Troyard's son.

Saazbaum applies antibiotic ointment with his fingertips in generous globs and spreads it carefully. Bandaging him is a more difficult matter, but it has to be done.

He holds him awkwardly and unravels the roll of thick gauze around him, starting from just above his hips and winding upward. Wrap and fold, wrap and fold. A simple, yet attentive process.

Saazbaum wraps and folds up to his chest and then over one shoulder, fastens it neatly. He dresses Slaine a loose, breathable t-shirt, manipulating his arms like a puppet's and then laying him back down.

He pulls up the blanket and then pulls up the chair, simply watching the boy breathe. Taking the whip like he did could've meant broken ribs, broken ribs could've meant punctured lungs. But that thankfully isn't the case, Slaine's breaths are even, steady. Good.

 Saazbaum pulls out a book and waits.


End file.
